


Солнечный день

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Он мог бы рассказать этому слишком настойчивому юнцу, чем заканчиваются пылкие юношеские мечты о переделе мира. Но лишь пожимал плечами — каждый раз.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Солнечный день

**Author's Note:**

> Легкий кроссовер с «Оменом»

— Получа-а-а-а-а-ется! Смотрите, мистер Лестрейндж! Смотрите!

Дельфи мчалась, расставив руки в стороны и отпустив руль велосипеда. Сейчас, с этим блеском в глазах, с бесшабашной улыбкой на губах, девчушка была — вылитая Бэлла. Темные, густые, отросшие ниже плеч волосы летели за спиной, как крылья, на скулах разгорался яркий румянец азарта и удовольствия.

Родольфус улыбнулся в ответ, поднял одобрительно большой палец вверх. 

Каждый раз, когда Дельфи так напоминала мать, ему становилось не по себе. Не больно: гнев и ревность он вытравил из себя в азкабанской одиночке, а боль умерла вместе с Лордом. Просто девчушка, катавшаяся сейчас на велосипеде по магловскому парку, называвшая его попеременно то мистер Лестрейндж, то дядя Руди, могла бы быть его, Родольфуса, дочерью. Это сводило с ума.

Это и только это соображение двигало им, когда он забирал девочку у мерзкой карги, которая ее воспитывала, а по правде — отыгрывалась за все, чего недополучила от жизни. 

Это и только это теплившееся в сердце чувство заставило его подчистить те жалкие крохи, что оставались на семейном счету после штрафов, наложенных Министерством. А потом — все до последнего галлеоны обменять на магловские деньги и снять домик в тихом, спокойном месте. 

Его палочка была сломана, палочки Дельфи еще не существовало в природе. В глубине души Родольфус надеялся, что так оно и останется.

Солнце стояло в зените, пробиваясь сквозь густые, сплетающиеся между собой кроны золотыми бликами. Каркнул ворон, за ним еще один. А потом с веток поднялась целая стая, закружила над парком. Родольфус поморщился: в последнее время твари взяли себе в привычку сопровождать их с Дельфи, куда бы они ни направлялись. Они поселились на деревьях рядом с их с Дельфи домом, и соседским маглам это не слишком понравилось. А Родольфус так надеялся оставаться незаметным.

— Когда вы собираетесь ей сказать?

Тео Нотт, как всегда растрепанный, одетый в какую-то невообразимую робу, уселся на скамейке. Нотт тоже взял привычку являться к нему, как на службу, хотя ни видеть, ни слышать никого из тех, с кем Родольфус раньше имел дело, не хотелось. Их сыновей — тоже.

— О чем? 

— Не притворяйтесь. Вы прекрасно меня поняли.

Родольфус вздохнул. Конечно, он понял, что имел в виду чертов мальчишка — даже куда лучше, чем тот мог себе представить. Ведь когда все закончилось, Тео был немногим старше Дельфи, а значит — вряд ли смог прочувствовать все до конца. Родольфус мог бы спросить у него: «Ты знаешь, что такое страх? Знаешь, что значит жить в вечном ожидании Авады в спину или Круциатуса — в лицо? Ты знаешь, каково это, когда твой Лорд и твоя жена предают тебя, а сам ты оказываешься в ледяной камере с видом на море, и волны плещутся под твоими окнами — день за днем, ночь за ночью, так соблазнительно, и ты прикидываешь, как быстро пойдешь на дно вместе со своими кандалами? Ты знаешь, каково это — мечтать о смерти каждую проклятую секунду своей проклятой жизни, а потом вдруг — оказаться на свободе? И не знать, что с этим делать?»

Он мог бы рассказать этому слишком настойчивому юнцу, чем заканчиваются пылкие юношеские мечты о переделе мира. Но лишь пожимал плечами — каждый раз.

— Я не хочу забирать у нее детство.

Нотт нахмурился, поджал губы:

— Она не просто ребенок, и вы это знаете.

— Правда? Посмотри на нее.

Дельфи шла к ним, ведя велосипед за руль, и в волосах ее путалось солнце.

— Мистер Лестрейндж! — Родольфусу показалось, что Нотт готов влепить ему пощечину, полезть в драку, как последний магл, как мальчишка, но тот лишь смотрел — требовательно, гневно. — Она дочь самого могущественного темного мага современности, она авгурия, в конце концов! Чем раньше начнется ее обучение, тем лучше будет для всех.

— Как проходят испытания, Тео? — мягко спросил Родольфус. Обычно после этого вопроса приходила очередь Нотта меняться в лице. Они оба знали: без хроноворота не сбудется никакое пророчество. Но, в отличие от Нотта, ошибкам и проволочкам в исследованиях Родольфус был только рад.

Но сегодня все было иначе. Нотт протянул Родольфусу листок, который до сих пор комкал в руке.

— Не стоит менять тему, сэр. Маглы в вашей округе вовсю судачат о ведьме, вот смотрите.

Родольфус брать листок не стал. Он уже видел эту газетенку: кто-то подбросил такую же в их почтовый ящик. Кто-то изрисовал перевернутыми крестами и пентаграммами их забор. Это было бы смешно, если бы Родольфус не чувствовал опасности — такой, что волосы на загривке вставали дыбом.

— Девочка растет. Это спонтанные магические выбросы, тебе ли не знать, как это бывает, Тео.

— Самовоспламеняющиеся предметы, змеи, стекающиеся отовсюду, случаи полтергейста, боггарт, пугающий всех в округе… Теперь вороны… Чего еще ждать, Родольфус? Пока она начнет поднимать мертвых?

Да, все так и было — и Родольфус уже подумывал о переезде. И о том, что будет переезжать столько раз, сколько понадобится. А если не хватит денег — что ж, всегда можно ограбить какого-нибудь магла. Ему ли привыкать. Родольфус покачал головой. 

— Тогда это будет апокалипсис, Тео, а не возвращение Темного Лорда.

— И потому чем раньше вы скажете ей, кто она на самом деле, чем быстрее она научится обуздывать магию, тем лучше будет для всех нас.

— Так что там с хроноворотом?

Нотт поднялся.

— Я, собственно, за этим и приходил. Испытания дали положительные результаты. Думаю, еще месяц-полтора — и он будет готов. 

Родольфусу вдруг стало нечем дышать и все поплыло перед глазами.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — сказала Дельфи. — Я — Дельфи. А как зовут вас? 

— Очень приятно, мисс, меня зовут Теодор Нотт, и я уже вынужден вас покинуть, — голос Нотта звучал словно издалека. Родольфус попытался сменить положение, вдохнуть получилось, но с трудом. Солнце светило прямо в глаза, а вороны подняли настоящий гвалт.

— Очень жаль, — сказала Дельфи совершенно как Бэлла, и было понятно: вовсе нет.

Дельфи задумчиво посмотрела вслед удаляющемуся Нотту, и тот вдруг оступился и едва не упал. 

— Такой неприятный человек. Не хотелось бы, чтобы он к нам снова приходил.

Родольфус кивнул.


End file.
